Protecting The Young
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While on patrol, Feedback and Elle come across a young girl that they must protect from Inspector 13. Rated T for action violence and kissing. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Another request by my good friend, Mimic-Me101, featuring her two OCs Elle and G.G. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Protecting The Young**

Feedback skated on the telephone wires quickly as he then heard Elle jumping from building to building to keep up. They were on patrol in the city, keeping an eye out for any trouble. So far, it was pretty quiet and the noise of the city kept up its tune. Both alien and half-alien stopped for a moment.

"Well, it's pretty quiet right now," said Feedback.

"Yeah, and boring," said Elle, making Feedback smile at her.

"I can make it a little more interesting," he said and pulled her close, making her smile as he leaned in to kiss her. But before he could, a sharp scream sounded, catching their attention as the scream turned to sobbing.

"Help me!" a voice cried out. The couple's eyes widened as the cry sounded like it came from a child. They quickly moved down the alley and located the source when they saw two huge robots searching for something and getting ready to fire their cannons at a small figure running farther away.

Feedback and Elle scrapped the robots and took off after the small figure, who was running and they could hear them crying. When the small figure suddenly tripped, they caught up to them.

The figure turned and gasped, scrambling backwards and bumping into a wall, whimpering. Feedback kneeled down and used his two dreadlocks to move back the hood of the jacket the young one wore and a small girl's face with large, dark eyes looked at them, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," said Feedback softly, rubbing the little girl's cheek gently and wiping away the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Don't be scared, little one. We're friends. We won't hurt you."

The girl looked up at them and saw their friendly smiles. She then sniffled a little. "I wanna go home," she said with another whimper, a whimper that became a gasp of fear when she felt the alien pick her up and hold her. She was a little scared, but when he began rocking her, she settled down.

"The poor girl," said Elle. "We need to get out of here, Feedback."

"Yes," said Feedback and they headed back for the Grant Mansion.

* * *

Rachel was stunned when they walked in with the little girl in Feedback's arms, but still took the child upstairs to give her a bath and to wash her clothes. About half-an-hour later, both Rachel and the little girl came downstairs to the living room where Feedback and Elle were waiting. They saw the little one come in with Rachel and noticed how she wore a white shirt with a light pink hoodie, black shorts, and white socks with pink and white converses. Her eyes were very dark and her hair was short and black with blonde bangs that were tipped with the color orange, as were the ends of her hair. The mixed colors made the girl's slightly yellow skin stand out more.

Rachel smiled and gently patted the girl's shoulder. "This is Feedback and Elle, the ones who found you," she said to the little girl, who smiled at them.

"I'm G.G.," she said and then shyly hid her face in Rachel's jean-clad leg, making the three smile.

"Hey, G.G.," said Elle. "Don't be shy. We won't hurt you."

G.G. peeked her eyes out at them, making them chuckle at how cute she looked and moved towards them, allowing Feedback to pick her up and hold her. She hugged him back. "Thank you for saving me," she said.

"Who were you running from, anyway?" asked Elle.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I analyzed the robot scrap you brought back and it traces back to an alien called Inspector 13," she said. "He is a scientist who will stop at nothing to find the answers he's looking for."

G.G. reached into her pocket and pulled out a flat disk. "I got this from his desk and have been trying to get home after he captured me, but he's been chasing me," she said.

Rachel took the disk and looked at the title. Her eyes widened. "Magister Tennyson needs to see this," she said and immediately sent the disk to the Plumber HQ with the transport beam.

Suddenly, the house shook and the four quickly ran out, attracting the attention of Inspector 13, who then took off after them.

"Give me the child and you'll live," he said to them.

"Not a chance, freak!" said Rachel and Elle together as Elle shot the alien with her electricity and Rachel fired blasts at him from her Proto-Tool that Rook had given her a while back. After blasting him back for a bit, they all ran with Feedback holding G.G. protectively.

After about fifteen minutes of running and firing at Inspector 13, Rachel took out her phone and called Rook.

"Rook, we need help! Inspector 13 is after us!" she said quickly while firing another shot.

Rook felt his blood run cold when he heard his fiancée say that. "Don't give up," he said, quickly grabbing his gear. "We'll be there shortly."

"Hurry!" said Rachel and then hung up, putting her encrypted tracker on so that Rook could find them, but only a little while later, they came to a cliff. Rachel turned her Proto-Tool into a hoverboard and jumped on. "Quick! Give G.G. to me!" she said and Feedback did so as he and Elle gathered their energy and pushed off after Rachel, who rocketed down the slope on her hoverboard, holding the little girl protectively in her arms.

But Inspector 13 wouldn't give up. "Give me the child!" he repeated.

"Never!" shouted Rachel and held G.G. a bit tighter, to which the little girl clung to her harder. Just as she was wondering how she could fight while trying to keep the little girl safe, shots rang out and hit the scientist alien, making him crash.

Rachel, Feedback, and Elle turned to see who had come and they all smiled at seeing a familiar Proto-Truk turned aerial spacecraft. "Rook!" Rachel cried out happily, relieved that her fiancée was here now.

Rook turned his Proto-Truk around and the back doors opened. Quickly, the alien, half-alien, and two humans tumbled in, the doors closing tight before Rook took off, crippling Inspector 13's vehicle and tying him up, leaving him for the Plumbers, who arrived only moments after.

G.G. hugged all of them. "Thank you for saving me," she said. "You're my heroes."

They all smiled. "It's what we do, kiddo," said Feedback, ruffling the little girl's hair playfully. "Now how about we get you home?"

G.G. told them where she lived and Rook landed near the house G.G. said was hers and Rachel brought her to the door, where the relieved parents hugged their little girl, having been worried sick when she had been kidnapped. Rachel told them the criminal was taken care of and they thanked her. With a nod, Rachel left them to their happy reunion.

* * *

Rook drove them all back to the Grant Mansion as Elle sighed lightly. "Someday, there will be no more villains," she said.

"Very true, love," said Feedback. "But until then, we've got to keep doing our jobs."

Rachel and Rook nodded. "Putting villains behind bars and keep the people safe," said Rachel.

Elle then perked up. "And especially protecting the young," she said.

"Them and everyone," said Rachel as she then smiled at Rook and took his hand. He squeezed her hand affectionately and looked at her lovingly.

"Because that's what we do best," said Feedback, looking lovingly at Elle and pulling her close, kissing her and she kissed him back, vowing to always do the right thing and protect others.

Especially the young.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. What do you think?  
**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
